Fumiko Chino
Fumiko Chino '''(ふみこ・ チノ, 푸미코 치히노') is one of the main characters in [[The World We Only Know|''The World We Only Know]], Asami Chino's second and youngest daughter and Misaki Chino's younger sister, and the protagonist of Chapter V. She is the main deuteragonist of the novel, her adventurous nature when it comes to being with Nick Smith, as she is the "self-proclaimed girlfriend" of him, unaware that he already has a love interest, Lucía Jones. She is 15 years old, according to Ludum40. Character Summary When Fumiko and her sister Misaki were younger, they were horribly abused by their father, who was jealous at them since their mother, Asami liked them more than him. Asami did not want her two young daughters to be abused anymore, so she sent Fumiko to a boarding school, while Misaki stayed with her parents. When Fumiko turned 14, and Misaki turning 16, Asami finally divorced with her husband and told Fumiko to quit school and come back home. Fumiko avoided the school guards and went back home. She said she didn't even want to be in the boarding school anyway. When Fumiko turned 15, she started working as a waitress of a restaurant, where she met Nick, the boy who saved her, Youryuu, Rin Imamura and Ren Imamura from the police. Personality Fumiko likes teasing her friends, such as Nick, Rin and Ren. She also does not like boyish things, as she is feminine. She also calls herself the love interest of Nick, as she has fallen in love with him, although she does not know Nick has another love interest. Despite this, Fumiko is kind and cheerful, and likes adventures. Physical appearance Fumiko has long, brown hair with a pink ribbon tied in the back. She wears a red, sleeveless vertical-striped turtle neck shirt. On the chest region of the shirt, there is what appears to be yellow gems of some sort. She also wears a black buttoned mini skirt and small white heels. Relationships Misaki Chino Misaki is Fumiko's older sister. They are seen caring each other as they are siblings, and despite their different personalities, they are still kind to each other. There is also a picture of them with their fellow school friends. Asami Chino Asami is Fumiko and Misaki's mother. Although she is not seen mostly in the novel, she cared about her daughters in the past as she wanted to give a good future to them. Nick Smith Fumiko fell in love with Nick as she saw his bravery and friendship throughout the adventure. She is unaware that Nick already has a girlfriend until the novel's finale. When she figured out Nick has a love interest of his own, she decided to let Nick be with his real love interest, Lucía, though they broke up. However, they were still friends as Fumiko did not want to lose her best friend. Trivia * Fumiko strongly resembles Shion Sonozaki from the Higurashi series. * Her first name "Fumiko" (ふみこ) means "Child", referencing her childish personality as she is feminine and playful. Her last name, "Chino" (チノ), is from the personal name Chino, a short form of Franceschino.